The Three Queens
by GalaxyMoon18
Summary: Bella never expected to find herself attracted to three powerful women that ruled the vampiric nation. As she gets to know them more and more she finds out that Edward may not be her mate and instead be someone who just simply put her in harms way all the time. Warning Self-Harm
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, the sun blaring down on my body, my feet splashing through the fountain in the center of the plaza as I tried to reach him.

It was all I could think about.

It was all that I could think to do.

I needed to save him.

I might've spent eight months without him, but I wasn't ready to spend an eternity separated from the love of my life.

I could see him take off his shirt, his left foot raised in the air, taking those small little steps that would seal his fate forever. Just as I crashed into him.

Luckily he caught me in his arms before I could collide headfirst into his chest. I looked up and saw the face I had been missing all those months ago, the face that I was desperate to hold in my hands and tell it I love you.

"Edward, how could you be so stupid!?" I smacked his chest.

He didn't say anything, he just hugged me a little tighter and took a deep breath in and then out.

"You smell different,love." Was all he said.

"Edward, this is not the time to discuss how I smell." I tried to pull away from him, only to have him move deeper into the shadows and hide me behind his body.

"The girls is right, this is not the time to discuss how she smells." A cloaked figure emerged from the darkness.

It was hard to tell what he looked like since his face was hidden by his cloak, but one thing was for sure. He was huge.

"I must agree with Felix on this one." Another cloaked figure appeared next to him, but this time he wasn't as big. I'd have to say average size.

"Felix,Demetri we were just leaving." Edward put his arms around my shoulders.

"You and I both know that can't happen." The man next to Felix said.

"Demetri's right, and most of all, you know why were here too." Felix moved forward a little.

From the way he moved I could tell that things were about to get ugly if we did not comply with his wishes. In all honesty I was starting to get a little bit scared I didn't want anything bad to go down or anyone to get hurt.

"Edward-" He held up his hand.

"Shhh, they could hurt you at any second." He said.

"Be a gentleman and let the lady speak." Felix gave me a crooked smile.

"She does not concern any of you monsters." He growled.

The movement was too quick for my human eyes to see, but in the time it took me to blink Felix had Edward pinned against a wall and Demetri was standing in front of me. He trailed his fingers along my cheekbones then took my hand in his.

"Felix we do not have time to fight, look you two have to come with us because your little friend over there has broken a law and you must go on trial to see if you are of punishment or not." Demetri had one hand on the side of my head, I could feel his breaths on my lips, which made me a little uncomfortable.

"What do you mean he broke-"

"Now,now boys we don't need to resort to violence." Alice appeared next to me.

"We wouldn't have needed to if this one would simply just mind his manners." Felix said.

"You had one job." I looked to my left and saw a girl almost as tall as Alice emerge out of the shadows. She too was hidden by a cloak.

"Jane." Demetri turned around and looked off into the darkness behind us.

"It would've been done if this one would just be cooperative." Felix growled.

"Felix, let the boy go. All three of you shall come with us back to the mistresses, any of you refuse to cooperate I will use force." The girl named Jane said.

Felix let go of Edward and came to stand behind Jane, Edward quickly came to stand beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Now lets go." She turned around and began to walk.

Felix and Demetri moved to stand behind us and we all walked into the darkness, Alice took my hand and guided me through the dark. We reached a wooden door encased in a stone wall, it looked like it was from medieval time period. Jane opened the door and we followed her in, we came into a room With candles as the only source of light in the corner was a flight of stairs that took up majority of the space in the room.

Going up the stairs was horrifyingly scary, the stone the stairs were made of was chipped in some places and in one part there was a big gaping hole that I almost fell in. I never knew I was holding in my breath until we finally reached a room that looked like a lobby, I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Alice helped me up and brought me over to a couch in the corner of the lobby, she had me lay down close my eyes then count to ten in my head. Soon I was calm and able to breath right.

"Up, the mistresses await us." Jane appeared in front of me.

I looked at Alice who nodded then took my hand and helped me up, Edward took me from Alice and leaned into my ear.

"Bella, what your about to see we'll be different then what I've been telling you-"

"What do you mean?" I cut him off.

"Whatever you do, stay by my side." He pecked my head.

We followed Jane through another wooden door, but this time it led off into a stone hallway with another door. We ended up in front of a large Victorian door made of gold with an intricate design of a V on each door. Felix and Demetri moved forward and held open the door.

The second you stepped into the room you were instantly greeted by the sight of a dais with three thrones to top it off, on each throne was a beautiful woman and for some reason they were staring at me.

One woman had Mahagony hair with a tint of black that was tightly woven into a bun, she wore a Victorian cut dress that was a red black ombré, the women on the right of her was an ashen blonde which flowed loosely down her back she wore a medieval style like dress that only reached her ankle showing off her black flats that looked like it was from this century. The woman on her left had hair like midnight it was French braided and flowed down her chest right into a white Greek dress with a cape that flowed down the back of her throne.

We were all forced to stand in front of the three women side by side, Felix and Demetri had moved against the wall and Jane had moved to stand in front of the dais.

"You know I was planning on just killing this idiot over here." The mahagony haired woman moved towards us.

"Sulpicia let's try to be civil." The midnight haired one said.

Edward moved me in front of me blocking my view of the women.

"No,no,no do not hide her I want to see the beautiful girl." I heard a voice say.

Their voices made my heart melt, my body want to collapse from something strange I was feeling.

"Leave her out of this." I heard Edward hiss.

"If I were you boy, I'd watch my tone." I heard someone growl.

Edward grabbed my wrist and held it up.

"We are sorry if we bothered you, but my girlfriend, my sister, and I would like to leave." Edward said.

"Boy, you know very well that cannot happen and you know why." The woman who I'm guessing is Sulpicia said.

"Edward,what does she mean?" I didn't get an answer, instead I felt him squeeze my wrist so hard I screamed out in pain.

The woman with the midnight hair stepped down from her throne and walked towards me, she yanked my wrist free from a reluctant Edward revealing a swollen and bruised up hand. It hurt like hell, to even look at it so I turned away to avoid seeing it.

"Lets put you somewhere safer." She picked me up and went back to her throne where she sat me on her lap and leaned her forehead against mine.

I didn't feel uncomfortable in any way, actually it felt nice and the way she held my wrist, it made the pain go away a little, but not so much that I could ignore the pain.

"I guess you've forgotten that humans are very fragile beings, huh?" The blonde woman asked.

"Athenodora, we have to be civil remember?" The woman holding me said.

"Who wants to be civil anymore? Didyme, I say we put him in the dungeons and torture him to death, it's been long since I've gotten to use my toys on a disobedient brat." The woman named Athenodora said.

"Give us one good reason why we should leave her with you? My wives are very eager to have their way with you." Didyme turned toward Edward.

"I love her-"

"Do you? Do you truly love her? Because looking at this situation from my perspective, it seems to me that you have endangered her very much during her time spent with you." She calmly stated.

"Lies! All of it!" He shouted.

"Is it my dear? Is it? For the only way we know of this is, because it's what my wife saw when she looked into your mind."

Edward's chest huffed up and down, as if he was prepared to attack this Didyme. The queens on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed by Edward. If I dare say they look as if they wanted him to attempt to attack them.

"My, my Dora how long as it been since we last taught a vampire the meaning of respect?"

"Why, I don't know Sulpicia, it's been quiet a while." Athenadora stood up from her throne.

I didn't know much about vampire fighting, but I knew enough to know that things were about to get ugly. Extremely ugly.

"Wait!" I put a hand on her shoulder.

It was almost as if I had flicked a switch, immediately everyone froze and turned to look at me. Well more like the hand that was currently resting on Athenadoras shoulder. The blond queen's hand came to rest upon mine, she smiled as she gave it a small little rub.

"Yes, my dear?"

"What if we made deal?" I awkwardly tried to smile.

She stood up cupping my cheeks." And what is it would you like to bargain?"

"Bella! No! Think about what you're doing!" Edward was shouted at me, but of course it went in one ear and out the other.

The queen's stared at me with amusement, for a minute I almost lost track of what I was about to say."What if I stayed? And in exchange you let them go?"

"Hmm, Cia? Di? What do you think about this offer?" She turned to look at them.

"I think it's an absolute wonderful idea!" Didyme exclaimed.

"I second that!" Sulpicia stated.

"Well I think our descision has been made, Felix take our guest to one of our spare rooms, While I on the other hand will show this lovely girl to her quarters." Athenodora hooked her arm with mine.

I was whisked away in a heart beat, soon we were traveling through the halls of the Volturi. The halls that I was beginning to see were trapped in time. You would almost think that the Volturi had no running water and or no electricity. The halls were dimly lit by torches hunged up on the walls, I was expecting to immediately smell the scent of some type of burning gas, but to no avail.

The room they had brought me to was something only found in a dream. It was something only fit to beheld a queen, ironic, that I was standing in the presence of three queens just right now. It was all a bit much to take in, it would take days before I would be able to anyways.

"I know this is a bit much, but we wanted to give you a room to show you how grateful we are to have you here with us." Sulpicia said from behind me, I could finally put voices to names now.

"O-o-oh um, thank you, for all of this." I turned to look them.

"Now we understand that you must have a lot of questions, which will be answered in time enough." Didyme rubbed my arm. "On the other hand until we are able to answer your questions, please take this time to rest."

"Oh that's quiete alright, we can just answer some of my questions now. I'm not that tired." I lightly shrugged.

"You say one thing, but your body says another." Athenodora leaned in and whispered into my ear from out of nowhere, which of course caused me to jump.

They all laughed, then each of them gave me a kiss on the cheek."Goodnight love." And just like that they were gone.

They weren't wrong that I was tired, actually now that I think about it I might just pass out right here. Hopefully tomorrow I can make some sense of this situation.

—•—•—•—

I ran to my wife pulling her into my arms and devouring her mouth. I showed absolutely no mercy.

"My oh my, is our wife in a fine mood." Sulpicia pulled out a bottle of whisky, and fixed us a drink.

"It's from all that hidden excitement from finally finding her." Dora pulled away.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I am so fabulously full of joy at this glorious event! Oh I think I simply might explode with joy!" I hopped onto Dora's lap, showering her with kisses.

"It looks to me Sulpicia is feeling a bit left out." Dora chuckled.

"I haven't forgotten her, why the best part is about to begin." And in instant I had Dora pinned down on the bed, upon her front.

She raised her brow at me, I simply smiled."Cia don't you think Dora's been such a bad girl today? Hmm."

"Yes, I must agree." She appeared, straddling Dora.

"Oh, not this again." She groaned under me.

"Yes, most especially this. This is what happens to naughty girls." I gave her ass a sharp slap.

She yelled out, her body arching the second my hand hit her.

"My turn." Sulpicia smirked.

Who could resist that smirk, not I, that is for sure. I leaned into her attacking her tongue with mine, all the while landing vigorous slaps onto my wife's arse.

—

 **Some of you may see that I have deleted a large amount of my chapters, but that is only because it just happens to be that my story not only not make sense, but it was going completely off track. So Here is the first chapter that has been renewed and revised, a bit more will be uploaded this week. Thank you PM concerns, leave reviews, favorites, and likes! Thank you for the understanding. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was bombarded by an onslaught of thoughts. Most especially, ones towards the events of yesterday. It all happened so fast I guess you could say, everything seemed like a blur to me. One thing I did know for sure, was that I was currently residing with the Volturi as their "mate" In exchange for Alice and Edward's freedom. The deal I had made with them was a descision on my own, but it was mostly because I wanted to avoid any casualties on either parties sides.

I truly hope that I will be allowed the chance to say goodbye to Alice and Edward. Mostly, Edward though, I'm really hoping for the chance to explain my descision to him. In hopes that he does not think I'm leaving him for someone else.

On that matter though, I was very curious in knowing what they meant when they said I was their mate. How could someone who's only met me through the mind of another claim me to be theirs? I wonder if this is how all vampires meet their mates, or maybe that's just me.

The bathroom that came along with the room I was given, was just as extravagant if not even more, then the room I currently was residing in. I guess they must've been expecting someone, for they had all sorts of bathing products beautifully displayed on the counters. I don't really use beauty products for at all really, except for mango scented shampoo counts to be quiet honest. They fortunately happen to own this type of shampoo though, along with multiple other fruit scented shampoos though.

I decided to just settle for a strawberry scented shampoo, it was nice to finally be able to take a bath. The fountain water I ran through was not doing me any favors, especially mixed with my sweat from running to save Edwards life. I just hope they have clothes I can wear, preferably in my style.

While I was showering I guess someone had came into the room, and left me a gift. For there was a red rose with a note attached to it on my bed, my messy bed for that matter. I could tell the note had been written by a vampire, the handwriting was too perfect for it to be human. It read...

 _Our dearest Bella, we understand you must have very many questions at hand. Please be patient as we will answer all of them the best we can. For now though we have left for you breakfast in our kitchens, which you will be lead to by Jane. Have a beautiful day my love._

 _-Sulpicia, Didyme, Athenodora_

For some reason my heart warmed a little at them calling me love, why I felt that way, I do not know. Edward called me that plenty of time of times, so how come I didn't feel that way when he called me that? I wonder if the queen's could answer that question.

Jane was the petite blond who had lead us all to the throne room, the other day. She resembled a child greatly, yet was not in so many ways. She was very quiet through the whole way leading me to the kitchens, so I could eat my breakfast. She didn't even stay with me while I ate, which was a great disappointment for I was left all alone.

I picked up my fork and began to eat."At least the fruit bowl looks good."

I ate in silent, cleaning my bowl and utensil after I was done. I guess Jane must've heard me cleaning, I had jumped as almost dropped a plate when she appeared out of nowhere. I took a deep breath in and took the plate she had saved from breaking from her. She smiled and gestured towards the doorway.

"Gianna, will take care of that, for now let me take you to the queen. They have been waiting for you for quiet some time now."

I followed Jane through a series of hallways, although it wasn't much to walk, my feet still seemed to be tired due to Janes speed. We stopped in front of a door similar to the one on my bedroom door, and similar to all the doors on our way here. I also noticed that about the hallways too, they were all the same. That was very odd.

Jane opened the door for me, motioning for me to go in. Inside the queen's sat on couches facing each other. There was one available spot next to Sulpicia, she stood up taking my hand in hers.

"Thank you, Jane." She said.

Jane simply nodded and left, closing the door behind her with a soft thud.

"Come." She lightly tugged on my hand, bringing us to sit in the empty couch.

"I hope your breakfast was lovely?" Didyme asked.

"It was, just wished there was someone there with me." I said shyly.

Didyme smirked, elbowing Athenodora in the stomach. "Told you so."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

A small smile played on my lips, this was a bit entertaining for some reason.

"Well as promised that we would answer any your questions that you might have. So please ask away."

I had tons of questions that I would just love to have answered, most especially ones that involved the Cullens. "I want to know what's going to happen, with Alice and Edward?"

"How did I know that would be your first question." Sulpicia sighed."Well Alice and Edward have broken some of our laws, and for as much as we know that would please you…"

"We simply cannot let them go unpunished." Athenodora jumped in.

"Unpunished? Laws?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just like Humans have laws, so do we. It's what keeps both worlds in line." Didyme stated." And just like humans have punishment for whoever breaks their laws, so do we."

"As I have just explained, Alice and Edward have breaker out laws, so now they must both serve their punishments."

"And what are there punishments to be?" I asked.

"That descision is not made until they have been put on trial." Sulpicia explained.

"Put on trial for what!? What laws could they have possibly broken?" I cried out.

"One of our biggest laws, I'm sorry to say."Didyme leaned forward and put her hand on my knee.

"Tell me, please! Which law did they break?"

Athenodora sighed"One of our biggest laws is that no one must expose our secret, under no circumstances. If and when our secret has been exposed the person it has been exposed to must be changed. If that fails to happens…"

Not more had to be said or explained for me to know where this was going. By not changing me the moment I had found out about their existence, the Cullens had broken one of their biggest laws. They were going to be punished because of me, unless…

"What if they did change me? What if I became one of you? Wouldn't that technically mean the Cullens haven't really broken any of your laws?"

The queen's looked thoughtful for moment, then Sulpicia let out a breath, clearing her throat.

"Hmm, I guess you're not wrong." I smiled, happy at this newfound solution. "But, you would have to be changed very soon."

"If it means no one is going to get hurt then I am okay with that."

"Alright then, well set a date for you to be changed, but for now I think you should go have your lunch now." Athenodora said.

Didyme stood with her hand placed lightly on the small of my back. I flashed them a smile, before leaving to go to lunch with Didyme.

I watched her leave the room, waiting until she was out of hearing range.

"Those bastards!" I growled.

"Now where has this anger come from." Cia crossed her legs on the couch.

"Can't you see it!?" I shouted.

"Yes, yes I can. Have been able to since she gave up herself in exchange for the Cullens freedom."

"This isn't fair to her."

"Well, life isn't fair my love, but even if it was…"

"Then we never would've met." I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to her.

"What's not fair is the deal we made with her, she exchanged herself for their freedom. Yet, they do not have freedom, since they are being tried for breaking one of our laws." She put her at around me, and I leaned into her.

"Well I wouldn't say that, technically she will be staying with us, and she has agreed to be changed. So the Cullens will be free and will no longer be charged with exposing us to a human."

"I guess so." She rubbed my hand with her thumb.

"Look on the bright side." I moved so I was straddling her." At least we'll be the ones to change her, and once she's changed she'll immediately feel the connection we have with her." I kissed her.

She chuckled, and nipped at my lip."I guess you have a point."

"I always do."

—•—•—

Most often, time flew by for a vampire, but in this occasion it felt as if they had been waiting for an eternity. They hadn't seen anyone since they had been put in here, it was just the two of them. Alice could tell Edward was rummaging around in her mind, waiting for her to have another vision. The only one she's had so far was about what the queen's had decided to do with them, and apparently they would be going on trial. Edward on the other hand didn't care one bit, he had spent the day walking back and forth across the room. With only one thought in his mind.

Bella.

"Edward! Could you please stop trying to escape! They all end in one way and one way only, and that's being caught!" Alice shouted from her spot on the living room chair.

"Shut up you whore, this all your fault." He growled at her.

Alice froze for a minute, and soon, every ounce of anger being held towards her brother were released.

"Whore!? Whore!? You're calling me the whore!?" She shoved Edward to the ground."How dare you! You think I planned this!? You think I wanted this! I tried to warn you Edward! Tried to tell you this was going to happen!" She punched him in the face, forming cracks in various places."You knew she was not yours! You knew what had to be done!" She grabbed his arm and ripped it from his body, the pixie got up and threw the boys arm at him.

"This was never, and never will be my fault! Edward." She growled."Actually to be more specific, it's all your fault. None of this would've had to happen if you would've just listened to me. We could've all been in Forks right now, enjoying ourselves as one whole family. Sadly, you had to go and ruin that and do all this crap." She spat on the beat up vampire on the ground.

She got low on the ground, making sure to get close to his face." And if you ever call me a whore again, I'll make sure to send Jasper your way. And I think we all agree that won't end very well for you." She hissed, before moving to go sit at the window, staring blankly out into the world.

Edward struggled to sit up, it was going to take quite an amount of animal blood to fix him now. He stayed away from his "step-sister" for the rest of that day, the siblings did not talk to each other for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I was left alone to eat, Didyme having left due to the fact she could not stand the smell of the food. I was assured that no vampire would be around this area except for Jane, who, for as long as I stay here, would be my personal guard. My lunch had already been made, and had been left on the table for me, ready to eat. The only upside to being left alone, was that at least I could take this time to think and reflect over my conversation with the queens. Especially with the whole changing to vampire thing. It's something that I've wanted ever since that incident with James, well because of that incident with James.

Me being changed into a vampire, has been a topic of debate in the Cullen family for a while now. Always the dates for me turning kept changing, mostly due to Edward. He would always talk about how he refuses to turn me into a monster like them. Always he asked the same questions…

 _"Can't you see!?" He shouted."Can't you see how hard it is for us? The struggle we go through to control our thirst, just take a look at Jasper!"_

 _"And Edward, I'm willing to do that! If it means that I get to be together with you, then I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Why can't you understand that I just want to love you for as long as I can?"_

 _He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head."Bella, you just don't understand."_

That was just one of many arguments that Edward and I had on the topic of me being turned, unfortunately someone always ended up frustrated and upset. Sometimes though, I think we both knew that at some point I would become like him, despite what he says. I just never thought that today would be the day this would happen.

I cleaned up my plate and put it in the drying rack, Didyme had gone back to Sulpicia and Athenodora, Jane was to take me back to them right after I was done. As usual, it was uncomfortable silence, only the sound of our feet hitting the stone floor of the Volturi palace could be heard. To be quiet honest with you though, I don't really know what we would say to each other if we were to make small talk. So I guess silence was the best solution.

We stopped at our destination, she opened the door for me, closing it when I got inside. Even the sound of the door closing was quiet.

"I hope your meal was enjoyable?" Athenodora looked up from Sulpicias side."I hope you don't mind, I took your spot."

"Uh, it was fine, thank you. And that's okay, I'll just sit by Didyme." I went to the other couch.

"Well that's good, shall we finish were we left off?" Sulpicia stroked Athenodoras arm.

"Of course, but before we start,but I do have one small favor to ask of you." I bit my lip.

"And just what would that be?" Athenodora raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see Edward and Alice, I want to say goodbye to them before they leave." I fumbled with my fingers.

They looked at each other, then Didyme shrugged"I guess that can be done."

"Oh thank you!" In a fluke of happiness, I hugged her.

I felt her freeze for a moment, but then she returned the hug. We pulled away at the same time, smiling at each other.

"Anytime, mi amore." She cupped my cheek.

During our little moment, I had failed to realize the other queens in the room. Weirdly though,they too were smiling, like Didyme and I hugging was the greatest thing they've ever seen. Instinctively, my body responded to this by blushing, profusely, I could've sworn I heard them chuckle.

"Well going back on topic." Athenodora sat up, still smiling."When would you like to be changed?"

I froze for a moment, unsure of what to say. When I was with the Cullens we spent more time arguing about it actually happening, then setting a time and date for when it would happen. Although, I did know that I wanted it to be by the time I was in my early or mid twenties, no later then that. So I just popped out the first number in my head that was in the time frame I wanted.

"How about when I'm 24?" I suggested.

Sulpicia shrugged."It's not in the time frame we want, but that'll work."

I grinned, happy at how smoothly this conversation was going. To be honest though this was the shortest negotiation I've ever done.

"Great, I guess that's taken care of." Didyme rubbed my arm.

"I'm guessing you still have more questions, I can see the burning curiosity in your eye." Athenodora moved back to cuddling into Sulpicias side.

I stared at her in shock, how could she have known that."W-well, I did want to know something."

"Well then ask away." Sulpicia, began stroking Athenodora's head.

"Well it's about you three." I hesitated a little bit.

"What about us?" Didyme asked.

"Well when I was first told of the Volturi, I shown a picture of three _male_ rulers." I hesitated when I heard a small growl."I-I-I'm not trying to offend you, I swear. It's just what I had been told."

"And who told you that?" Sulpicia asked.

"T-t-the Cullens." I practically whispered.

Didyme scoffed." I'm not surprised."

I looked back and forth between the queens, they all seemed unbothered by this. If I dare say, they didn't look in the least bit shock.

"If you really want to know, those were the _past_ Volturi rulers." Athenodora emphasized the word past.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"What happens to all abusive tyrants of course." Sulpicia smirked.

"Oh." I pursed my lip in a tight line.

I heard Didume sigh."In time we will tell you what happened, but for now let's just not."

Any further attempt of conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Athenodora moved to open the door, letting in a familiar guard. One that I had seen when entering the castle.

"Felix,What brings you here?" She motioned for him to come in.

"Well, I was under the impression that one of you wanted to see the Cullens before they leave?" He fiddled with his hands.

"Yes, that would be correct." Didyme said.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you they would be leaving in 15 minutes, if that is still the case."

"Well thank you for telling us this, we'll be there in just a minute." Didyme said.

"Alright." He nodded and left.

"The queens turned to me." Still up for paying them a visit?" Sulpicia asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Alright then, shall we?" She offered me her hand.

"Yeah sure." I accepted the offer.

As we walked, I kinda had this nagging feeling that I had to apologize for earlier. Even thought I had been assured no offense was made.

"I truly am sorry about earlier." I said quietly.

"It's quiet alright, you didn't know." She gently squeezed our entertained hands.

I mustn't have noticed it earlier, but her hands felt…warm. Not as warm as a humans, but it definently wasn't as cold as a regular vampires hand. It was strange to me, this warmth, It was very comforting. Usually when I held hands with Edward, the coldness would get uncomfortable, and I would make up some stupid excuse just to be able to let go. That was unusually weird.

I hadn't noticed it until now, but it was getting progressively darker where we were going. I was actually beginning to question whether it was starting to get dark. It got to a point where I couldn't even see, so much so that I started tripping over my own feet.

"Here, let me help you."

"No, that's-"

She picked up me up bridal style, and for some reason it felt…right. I ended up with my arms wrapped around her neck, with my face hidden in the space between her shoulder and her neck. I don't how long we had walk for, for me to be in that position, but you know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun.

"We're here." She whispered in my ear.

I still was not able to anything, other then the light being let out through the cracks of the door. I blushed as she put me down, not realizing till now how intimate our position had been.

"Now please know, the room is not sound proof so any and all sounds will be heard. And if so much as feel that you are I danger, I will intervene." She warned.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Good." I heard what sounded like a set of keys, and then a click."You have five minutes." Then she opened the door for me.

Alice was sitting near the window looking out, and Edward was on the bed sulking. The second I stepped inside their heads snapped up, and two pairs of topaz eyes looked at me. Immediately I was engulfed by a pair of arms, Edward pulled away and kissed me. I will admit, I was surprised when I didn't return the kiss. Usually I would try to prolong it, and he would pull away afraid of his will power. The both of us pulled away with confused looks on our faces.

"Tell me! What did those monsters do to you!?" He cupped my cheeks."Oh never mind you must be traumatized enough by what they've done to you."

"Edward-"

"Shh." He put a finger over my mouth."Look I figured out a way to help you, we can get out of here. We can escape together, you don't have to do this."

"Edward, It's not like that." I said softly.

"Then what is it, Bella? Tell me and I'll help you, look before this they let us have ons phone call. I talked to Carlisle and he can help us, he says maybe he can talk to them and get them to let us go."

"Edward, I want to stay." I said." I want to stay in Volterra and I want to get to know the queens."

He sat there stunned." Bella, I don't think you're quite sure of what you're asking for."

"I am Edward, I am." I bit my lip unsure of what to say next.

"Honey, if you're trying to get back at me for leaving you, trust me it's working. And you can trust that I've learnt my lesson." He chuckled.

"This is not some type of revenge plan, Edward. Trust me you'd know if it was." I pleaded with him."I truly want to see if there's some truth to this, if maybe-"

"So you're breaking up with me." He scoffed.

"I am not breaking up with you." I looked at him sternly. "Never did want to break up with you, because remember Edward, you're the one who wanted to end our relationship."

That made him shut up.

"In all the time that we were together, not once did I ever think of doing what you did to me. I have done nothing, but loved you Edward. For eight months I sat up in my room, struggling to find the will to continue on. To find a reason why I should continue on with my miserable existence. All while you spent your time traveling the world and hunting down a vampire—that news flash!—was actually here in Forks the whole time. So don't even think of going there, Edward."

I was so angry I was almost shaking, Alice came to stand behind me. Leading me to sit down in one of the chairs in the room.

"And Edward?" I glared at him.

He turned to look at me, I could feel the guilt rolling off him in waves.

"You should thank me, because if it wasn't for me, your whole family would be put on trial right now."

And then I got up and left, slamming the door behind me. Sulpicia didn't say anything, just put her hand on the small of my back and led me back to the room we were previously in.

—•Edward•—

We watched the two dark figures hiding away in the airport, waiting for our plane to take off. My sister had been quiet, ever since her outburst at me, which on the contrary I did not deserve. I mean is it wrong for a man to be worried about the love of his life. She had asked if she could be moved to a different seat earlier, now she sat a row over, five seats ahead.

I dont really care, that she moved away from me, I cared more about my Bella. I had read Sulpicias mind earlier, and I knew their plans for her. If there's one thing I would not let those sick monsters do would be to change her, or have their way with her. I've been alive for about 90 years now, and in my time of being a vampire I've never heard of four women being mated, it was unnatural, sinful, and most definitely not right. Oh my sweet, sweet Bella, I won't let them defile you in such a way. I refuse to leave you in the hands of such monsters.

I will get you back, and anyone who has a problem with that will feel my wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

The queen's were able to see how upset I was, and so had left me to my own devices. Meaning I spent the rest of the day in my room, watching tv. The only time I left was to eat dinner, other then that, I stayed in there until it was time for me to sleep. The next morning though, I could tell someone had visited me during the night. Mostly because of the fact that the pants I had left on the floor last night, were now neatly folded and put on the back of my chair. Someone must've came in here and cleaned, which I don't mind just as long as my personal belongings don't go missing.

Again, I was led to the kitchen area to eat my breakfast by Jane. This time though, I wasn't alone when I came down to have my breakfast though. Another woman was there, the "secretary" I had seen when I first came here. Across from her was a small plate of pancakes, which of course was for me I could guess.

She looked up at me beaming a smile."Oh, hello there."

"U-um hi." I gave her a small wave.

"Please, come sit, I made us some breakfast." She gestured.

"Uh, sure." I sat down.

"Hope you've had a great morning."

"I did." I picked up my fork and began to eat."This pancake is delicious."

"Oh thank you, it was a recipe from my grandmother."

"Your grandmother, must've been a really great cook, if that's her recipe." I said.

"She was had her own business, and everything. I was actually planning on following in her footsteps."

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well I was done with earning my masters degree in business, and was on my way to opening up my own shop. Unfortunately, I needed a little bit of money, a lot more then I had at the time." She started to hesitate, but continued." So I got a job here."

Her lips pursed into a tight line, she looked away, thinking I hadn't already see the tears. She had sealed her fate by coming here, any dreams she had, we're now thrown out the window. There was only two things left for her now, death or being a vampire. There was no other choice.

"Excuse me." She got up and left, but stopped at the door." Just leave your plate on the table, I'll be back to clean them up." Then she left.

I sighed, looks like it was just me, myself, and I again. I felt bad for Gianna, she seemed like she had her whole life planned out, all she needed was some extra cash and she would finally have achieved her dream. I truly hope that the queen's see some type of potential in her and will decide to keep her.

I decided to just clean my plate after I was done, ignoring her instructions. It was when I walked out of the kitchen, that I noticed that Jane had left. For a moment I thought I was all by myself, at least until I had a small jump scare from DIdyme.

"I hope your breakfast was alright?" She appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh!" I gasped, my hand resting on my heart.

She chuckled." I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's quite alright." I tried to bring my heartbeat back to normal.

"I must say, it was quite worth it." She stroked my cheek softly."You look beautiful when you blush, not that you don't when you're not blushing."

"U-um thank you." I blushed even more.

"No need me to thank me, you should know how immensely beautiful you are."

If she keeps complimenting me I think I might turn a new shade of red.

"Enough of the flattery, I actually wanted to show you the library, I was under the impression you liked to read?"

"Yes, I do actually." I smiled in excitement.

"Great, then I know you will just love the collections we have." She offered me her hand, I took it with no hesitation.

With our hands intertwined, we made our way through the Volturi halls.

"Tell me what is it do you like to read?" She asked.

"Well I'll read anything, but I do prefer the classic." I answered.

"The classics? Like what?"

"Wuthering Heights, I can't tell you how many times I've read that book."

"Really." She laughed." I can't tell you how much I've read that book either, I think I've read it to the point where that book is nothing, but pieces."

And that was how it went until we reached the library, surprisingly we had more in common then I thought. It's shocking the things you can learn about someone when you get to know them. Apparently we both have a soft spot for the classics, and enjoy ancient folk tales.

"Well,here we are." We stopped in front of a large double door, which of course the same as all the other doors in the castle.

"This is the library?" I asked doubtfully.

"My personal collection yes, the one open to the guards would be on the floor below us."She pulled out a ring of keys.

"Wow, I'm guessing you all have personal rooms in this castle."

"Of course a queen needs her privacy." She chuckled.

The door opened to a library the size of the Cullen mansion, My human eyes struggled to take in the vast amount of books adorning the shelves. It would take me a lifetime to read madoring of the books in here, and even the there would still be some leftover. I guess this is the result of being immortal. There was a "mini living room" in the corner of her personal library, with a lit fireplace to go along with it.

"Where did all these books come from?" I ran my fingers along the spine of the books on the shelves.

"Well when you get to be as old as I am, you tend to collect a few things."

"A few?" I raised my eyebrows." This looks to be lot more then a few to me."

She smiled." I guess you have a point there, why don't you go pick something to read, I'll be here waiting for you." She took a seat on one of her couches.

"Okay." I rushed off to go find a book.

I found myself wondering about the classical section, looking for a certain book that happened to be my favorite. Of course the other ones caught my attention, I had even made a list in my head of the ones I was planning on reading.

"There you are!" I reached for the book hiding in between two other ones.

I came back to find Didyme already with a book in hand, she looked and smiled when she saw me.

"That didn't take you long." She moved over for me.

"I sort of already knew what I wanted." I sat down.

"That's good, a girl who knows what she want." She winked.

I blushed, knowing there was a hidden meaning behind that small gesture. I sat on the opposite end of the couch, hunched over reading my book of choice. I didn't want to seem rude by putting my feet up on the couch.

"You know that position is not good for your back. Why don't you come here, you can lean against me." She offered.

"O-okay." Who was I to say no.

I moved closer to her, leaning against her side, naturally she put her arm around me. The position we were in seemed so natural, usually whenever Edward and I did this I'd end up super uncomfortable. So Uncomfortable that I would try to hide it by pretending like I had to go do something. With Didyme though, I felt like I could stay like this for days, maybe even doze off.

Which is exactly what sort of what happened.

One minute I was reading an exchange between the main characters in my book, then next thing I knew I had fallen asleep. I'll admit that last night I had gone to bed really upset, and that wasn't a very good mixture if you were hoping to have peaceful nights sleep. So I was expecting myself to be tired, I had even made plans to take a nap later on. But I guess this works.

—•Athenodora•—

My body was panged with jealousy, I would do anything to be with my wife right now. And our delicious mate, but no, I'm stuck here doing paperwork! Boring! Boring! Boring Paperwork! Ugh! I leaned back in my chair running my hands through my hair, I only had three more stack to finish and I could finally be done.

I can not wait for the day I get to spend some time with Bella, it was all Didymes idea. She wanted her to get to know is on an individual basis, to help our intentions be made much clearer. I had didn't see the point in it, but you know how the saying goes, "majority rules".

"Why the pout my love." Sulpicia nuzzled my neck.

"You know why." I frowned.

She laughed." Your turn will come soon enough."

"I know." I mumbled.

"You must learn to be patient my love." She kissed me.

"I know, it is one of my unfortunate flaws." I rubbed her hand with my thumb.

"A fixable flaw." She straightened out."Come, you need a break from all this work."

I made no show of objection, letting her lead us towards my bedroom. She freed her hair from its confines, getting upon the bed so could cuddle together. From the second my wife entered the room, I could tell there was a sort of tenseness to her. Obviously something was wrong.

"What is it that it is troubling you, mi amore?" I ran my hand through her dark locks.

She sighed." The news."

"Has someone died?" I asked her.

She sighed again." I'm afraid we might have trouble on our hands."

"Oh, that trouble." My lips pursed into a tight line.

"If anymore keeps coming up missing or dead, well be forced to interfere." She hid her face in my neck.

"Have you told Didyme yet?"

"No, but I was planning to, later on in the evening. I am worried though, I do not think the human world can survive another age of newborn armies being created left and right."

"Do you think that's the case? Maybe it's a serial killer, I mean we had made that mistake before." I suggested.

"Maybe so, but it's good to be sure."

"I guess you're right." I agreed with her."Shall we send out some guards to check on things?"

"Not yet, give it a day or two and then we'll see."

"Alright." I kissed her forehead.

She sighed and snuggled into me more.

The wonders of the Itallian landscapes were best enjoyable, during the mid day sun. That's when it's true beauty was captured. It was usually during this time that children of the town would be out in the fields playing fun little games, having been released from school. It reminded me of the old days, when I was younger. Only those in higher rankings could afford to educate their young ones, I just so happened to be one of those lucky ones. I was a rich merchants daughter, living high on the riches of life. My parents had thought me to be humble, kind, and most of all respectful. It's surprising the way people treat you when you're kind to them.


	5. Chapter 5

—•Bella•—

"Thank you for taking me to the library." I smiled at the woman next to me.

"My pleasure love." Didyme wrapped her arms around me."You are welcome to come there any time you want."

"Trust me I will." I assured her.

"Good, I know I there's a few book I would love for you to pry into."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like "The Picture of Dorian Gray" by Oscar Wilde."

I gasped."Oh my gosh yes! I know that one, and I absolutely love it too. I used to read it all the time when I was a child."

"As a child?" She chuckled."I'm guessing that means the book did not give you any nightmares?"

"Oh, no no no. It definitely did, the nightmares are actually the reason why I stopped reading it. Well banned from reading it."

She threw her head back and laughed, pulling me closer to her. "You got banned from reading."

"Not really, just that one particular book, and a few others too."

She laughed again." Now, that's a first."

I blushed."But yeah, my mother didn't really like having to wake up every night, just to comfort me every time I had a nightmare."

"To be quiet honest with I wouldn't want to either, takes away from my sleeping time." She chortled. "If it was my child." Her voice suddenly lowered. "I would've taken her into my bed and let her stay with me in there, to make her feel better. We could have cuddled together, mother and daughter."

Her facial expression was unreadable, but I could tell she was remembering something from her past. Probably from her human life, whatever it was, it must've been something very memorable to her.

"Didyme?" I said softly, gently stroking her cheek. "Are you alright?"

She grinned, and trapped my hand on her cheek."Yes, just remembered something."

"Okay." I grinned back at her.

"Good, now let us make our way to the kitchen." She moved our hands so that they were intertwined with each other, and from there we continued our path through the hallways.

I felt a very strong urge to comfort her, I didn't even know what was wrong with her for Pete sake, yet I felt like I just had to. I've never had feelings like these with Edward, actually I don't think- you know what no, just no, I refuse to even begin to think like that. Ugh! These women are messing with my mind.

"Well here we are." Didyme led me inside the kitchens.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I went to begin cooking, only to be stopped by her. "What-"

"I should've told you before we came here, but Sulpicia wanted to cook for you. As a way of welcoming you to Italy." She beamed.

I looked around confused."I don't see her-"

"Boo!" A pair of hands grabbed me from behind, causing me to jump and drop the pan in my hands.

"Aah!"

I heard a laugh that sounded more beautiful then an opera singers voice."Oh, you are too easy!" The woman laughed.

Didyme rolled her eyes at Sulpicia."See if she had tried that on us, Athenodora and I would've most likely smacked her."

"And you would've failed to do so too." Sulpicia smirked.

"Whatever, you're so childish." Didyme shook her head.

"Yes, I am, but thats what you love about me." She kissed Didyme.

Didyme looked annoyed, but highly amused. Sighing she stood up."I'm going to go handle some matters with Athenodora, see you later my loves." She kissed my cheek. "Have fun." She gave Sulpicia a quick peck on the lips, and then disappeared.

As soon as she left, Sulpicia turned her attention to me. "Alrighty then, I guess you're all mine now?" She clasped her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess." I would've given her a better reponse, but I was too distracted by the mouth watering scent coming from the pots on the stove.

Sulpicia smirked, putting one hand on her hips."Something smell good?"

I nodded, unable to turn away from the stove. She walked over to the stove, and took the lid of one of the pots. Immediately a cloud of steam escaped out into the air, revealing a boiling orangey red sauce. She reached next to her and picked up a wooden spoon. Holding her hand under the spoon she came towards me with it.

"I'm afraid my taste palette is not as reliable as yours, so I hope you won't mind if you gave it a little taste and tell me how it is."

"Uh,sure." I leaned forward and took the spoon into my mouth.

Instantly a range of flavor exploded into my mouth, the sauce tasted as good as it smelled, if not, even better. I felt like everything I knew about cooking was wrong. If Sulpicia was human, I'm pretty sure she could've been a rich chef, that owned a restaurant in every continent. Or even have a cooking school named after her.

"This is delicious!" I grinned.

"I'm glad you think so, it's a pasta recipe I found online, the ingredients didn't really agree with me. So I added, took out, and changed a few things." She put the spoon down and took out a plate.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I said when I realized what she was about to do.

"No,no,no, it's fine, it would be my pleasure." She winked. "Please sit."

I did as she told me, and sat down at the table. Waiting for her to hand me my plate.

"Enjoy." She set down my plate.

I was excited to eat, I could already feel my mouth watering at the sight of the dish. For a vampire, this woman could really cook. My body moved before I could, picking up my utensil and going in for a bite before my plate was even put down. She chuckled at my eargerness, and took at seat next to me. It wasn't until I finished eating that she spoked.

"You want some more?" She asked.

And of course like the idiot I am I only shook my head, since when did I shake my head to say yes or no?

"Alright then, I'll have Gianna store the rest in the fridge for you." She stood up and began cleaning up.

"Oh you don't have to do that let me-"

"I know I dont, I just like things to get done fast." She winked and smiled.

I froze for a moment, confused at what she meant by that wink. I didn't figure it out, but I will admit I was a bit flattered. Even if I didn't know what she meant by the wink.

"So." Sulpicia sat down again. "What would you like to do next, we have a whole day ahead of us."

I bit my lip, unsure if should say what I was about to ask her."D-do you think you could tell me about the people that use to rule here?"

She seemed to frown for a moment, but quickly gathered her features when she realized I had noticed that. I heard her sigh, and then stood up. She held her hand out to me, and beckoned me towards her. I took her hand and let her lead me out of the room.

"It all started with a war."

—•Didyme•—

I found my wife in her bedroom, skimming through a book. She smiled when she saw me, and made some room for me on her bed.

"How was reading with our mate?" She greeted me with a kiss.

"Wonderful." I returned her affection.

"I'm guessing you already know?" She asked.

I sighed, and pivoted my legs so I could spoon her. "The humans have assumed a serial killer is at hand."

She chuckled."Better they assume that, then know the truth."

"Agreed." I nuzzled her neck.

"You know we must take action soon, before this gets anymore out of hand." She sighed in pleasure.

"Yes, and we will, we shall plan our next course of action, but until we do.." I flipped us so I was on top of her, and I had her hands pinned above her head." I think I would like to explore the wonders of my wife's body."

"Hmmm, I think I'd like to do that too." She gasped.

She moaned when I swiped my tongue at her. I took that as permission to enter her mouth and dominate her tongue with mine, knowing very well that was one of her weak hands flew to the back of my dress, tearing it off with one flick of the wrist. Immediately, she had gone to work I kneading my breast, pinching and pulling at my nipples.

I knew at this rate it wouldn't be long before she would have me wriggling under her.

 **Sorry for the long wait, I know this is short, but hopefully chapter 6 won't take as long to be released (and wont be as short). Like and comment. :) As you may have noticed I took out the part about Athenodora's backstory, I felt that didn't fit well enough to be put in right now, so I'll be saving it for later chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

—•Bella•—

We had taken to walking aimlessly among the halls, until finally going into her office. Together we sat on her couches, so I hear her tell me stories of the past.

"So this war, what was it over?" I asked.

"Well it all started with the people who used to rule here. They were the dictators of all dictators, they loved the fact of knowing that they could wipe out a whole coven with just the snap of their finger. They held such an amount of power, that they were practically foaming at the mouth with it. You see we didn't have Checks and Balances or King Henry's 25 Barons to make sure the rulers did not abuse their power." Sulpicia explained."Due to this they were free to do as they pleased, and no one could tell them no. Those who dared to, usually ended up rotting away in a dungeon or put to death."

"Wow, sounds like tyrants to me." I mumbled.

She hummed in agreement."Of which they were, the existing covens at the time were angry with the new rulers and we're getting fed up with them. So the covens all met together and devised a plan to overthrow them. It was a risky thing to do, the last coven who tried that were the Romanians. And they had failed miserably to do that, considering that they are now a coven of two from being a coven of 157 people."

I gasped." They did that?"

"And more, it was their way of reminding others of their power, to remind other vampires what could happen if they ever chose to revolt. We knew we had to be as quiet and secretive as possible, or else have it be discovered what it was we were doing. We had to be careful too, there were many that were desperate to be in the Volturi's good graces. It was almost like having an immunity of some sort, and considering their cruelty, it was usually for the best.

"For years we trained, pushing ourselves to our very limits. It was the only way we could assure ourselves, that we had even the slightest chance of being victorious against the Volturi. It was difficult having to lead so many vampires, most especially because we were women. It was unusual for a woman to have that sort of power during that time, due to this other vampires thought we were weak and that we did not know what we were doing."

"Oh how wrong they were." I whispered.

"How wrong they were indeed, we knew how much of risk it was that we were planning to build an army to destroy the Volturi. So we sought out the best fighters of the vampire world and had them train us so that we would be as great as they were. I could already tell that if we were ever to win, that we would be fit to take over the throne. Athenodora and Didyme were natural born leaders so it made sense to have them rule at my side. In her human life Athenodora was a great strategist, something, which fortunately stayed with her when she transformed."

"Why wouldn't it have?" I asked.

"Sometimes a person tends to change when they become a supernatural being, especially when they realize the power they have over humans."

What she said struck something in me, maybe it was fear, nervousness, or something of which there was not yet any word for. It got me to thinking though, _how_ did people change after becoming a vampire. Did they change in a bad way or good way, and was it so drastic they would forget their human life and the people in them? The Cullens never really explained that part, they explained some things to me mostly about what it would be like to be a newborn. However they never mentioned this.

"D-do you think maybe, you could explain about being a vampire more to me one day?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I, you should know what you're getting into if you become one. Considering you have no choice, but to become one." She said sincerely." Now where were we." She muttered.

I nodded."We were getting to the part about your abilities."

She grinned."Yes, of course, I see you're enjoying the story?"

"You're a great storyteller." I admitted."Maybe if I ever have trouble sleeping, I'll just have you come by and tell me a story. I like listening to beautiful sounds as I sleep."

The words came out of my mouth before I even had the chance to stop them. Since when did I become so poetic, let alone even had the ability to say those things. Sulpicia was oblivious to my reaction to what I just said, considering the way she was smiling right now. I couldn't tell what she was smiling for, or why, all I know is she leaned into me. Very close to me, she looked like she was about to kiss me, but changed her mind at the last moment. And so instead, opted for just a kiss that was very _very_ close to my lips. Something deep inside me had wished she would've just missed at least by a couple inches, I ignored it thinking I was in the heat of the moment.

"You look so beautiful when you blush." She whispered.

Shyly, I looked away." T-thank you."

She stroke my hand, and then pulled me into her again, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"We stood waiting for them in an empty field, miles away from any type of civilization. The moon had taken to hiding behind the gray and puffy clouds, gracing us with rain and a pitch black night. They outnumbered us by more than two dozen, but what we lacked for in bodies we made up for in strength."

"We're you all scared?" I said in a low tone.

"Of course, the possibilities of the outcomes of this rebellion, were endless and unpredictable. As we stood, waiting for them to arrive, the doubt we had within us had grown louder, ten times then before. Some were so afraid that instead of fighting they fled the country, masking their scents so that they could not be tracked. They're were many more that wanted to flee for safety, but by the time they had made up their mind to do so, it was too late. We knew they were near when the sound of their thundering footsteps began to disrupt the silence of the night. My wives and I, we traded our final vows of love to each other, kissing each other with a 1,000 woes of passion." She whispered the last part.

"What happened next?"

"Well my sweet dear Bella,we fought, until the only fighters left from the Volturi were it's rulers. We too had very little people left also, but not enough that we couldn't attempt to defeat them."

She went quiet a little bit, staring off into space. Her mouth rolled into a thin line, I could've sworn I saw a glint of tear in her eyes.

Instinctively, I reached out for her hand, gently rubbing it in a comforting manner. She smiled and put her hand a top of mine.

"That night, my wives and I were the only ones left standing amongst a field littered with vampire parts." She said quietly." We won against the old rulers, but it of course came at a grueling cost. We tried to revive as many vampires as we could, making vain attempts to return the correct parts to the correct bodies, in three days we had managed to revive at least the majority of the people who fought with us. We of course revived some from our opponents, those that were willing to join us of course."

"And those that decided that would not join?" I questioned.

"Well surprisingly, there were none that declined. When my wives and I had defeated the old rulers, we had earned a newfound respect for ourselves .For, at the time, Aro and his brothers were the most powerful vampires in the vampire kingdom. Most were too afraid to know of their fate if they decided they would not join us. All in all, we made it back to the castle, and there we claimed reign over the vampire world."

"And that's how you become the new queens of the Volturi."I finished for her.

"Preferably." She smiled.

"May I ask you something?" I fondled with the end of my shirt.

"Of course."

"Did any of you have a gift?" I asked in a small tone.

She smirked. "Our fighting skills were just our talents, what really gave us an advantage was our gifts. Each of us had gifts very unique to us. Such as Didyme, she had the ability to make you feel joy and anything related to it. She could intensify it to a point were you became desperate to feel the emotion again, like an insatiable drug."

"So basically she could make you drunk on happiness?" I chuckled.

She grinned." I guess you could say that. You see it became especially useful in battle. One minute a vampire would be rushing towards you, and the next minute the same vampire would drop to the ground laughing hysterically. By the time the vampire would have recovered they're heads would be on the other side of the battlefield."

"Wow, you are the first person to have said that to me."

"Well I'm the first person you've ever met to have overthrown a king." She smiled.

"You are very right about that." I laughed."So how about you and Athenodora, do you two have a gift?"

"Of course, you see Athenodora has the ability to render someone unconscious, and or docile. While I myself have the ability to read every thought someone has ever had, I can even change, add, and or remove those thoughts and memories."

"Oh really?, then what am I thinking right now?" I teased.

Her expression softened "That's the thing about you Bella, I can't tell what you're thinking. Since the moment you graced us with your presence in this castle, none of our gifts have worked on you. It's the most peculiar thing we've ever come across." She moved closer to me now. "You're the most peculiar thing for vampire to have come across."

She stroked my cheek in such a gentle manner, that, without my willingness to do so I leaned into her. "Give us a chance, Bella." She whispered softly." Let us show you the passionate love we hold dear towards you. Let us show you we are worthy of being your mate." We were so caught up in the heat of the moment that I hadn't bother to notice how close we were to each other. It would only take so much as a slight flicker of movement for our lips to touch. Her hands moved toward my neck, she held it as if she was about to choke me. "Please, mi amore."

In that second my lips made a descision before my mind could and so, closed the not so small space between Sulpicia and I.

I'll admit it was quiet enjoyable if I dare say. It wasn't fast and it wasn't slow either, just a nice small kiss. A very lovely small kiss, one that I for sure would not mind experiencing once again.

She was the first to break away, but not before giving me just one more kiss. She moved so that our foreheads were touching, and then she grinned. Her razor sharp teeth flashing a brilliant pure white, as she did so.

"Thank you." Was all she whispered, almost as if this small act of affection, had set off a series of things unbeknownst to me.


End file.
